Ariel
Ariel Ruby Kipper labeled 'The Sweet Shadow. ' Personality Ariel is definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer, the shiniest glass piece on the chandelier, or the greenest grass. But what she lacks in the intelligent department, she makes up for with her heart. She's sweet and she is one of the most beloved contestants, getting along with nearly everyone. She believes that everyone is her friend, even if they don't like her. Ariel is very loyal and is physically strong, which makes her an ideal target for antagonists to manipulate. If one crosses her, she's very forgiving, especially if you put a cookie or a shiny object in her face. What does she expect to accomplish? She forgot. But she'll do her best to remember! Despite her large heart, she is able to become increasingly annoyed with people to the point where she will turn on them. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Ariel and Kia are the second and third contestants to arrive. Immediately she hugs Trevin and Blaineley. As soon as Dina arrived, Ariel hugged her too. As soon as Atlas arrives, Ariel is immediately infatuated with him, which causes Atlas and Kia to fight. As soon as Kia insulted Geo, Ariel hugged him too and played with his hair. Ariel smiled at Zyeb when he arrived, but was more interested in Atlas. Ariel was later placed on the Killer Gophers. Ariel started the lunch line in this episode. Ariel was vocal about what the first challenge would be, saying how dodgeballs are scary. When Kia tried to scare them, she made Ariel and Vanilla scream and cry. Ariel uses the confessional, unknowingly, by peeing. She then realizes that there's a camera in the outhouse confessional. When walking to the dodgeball court, Ariel falls over, so Atlas picks her up. Charge It Up (Part Two) When Blaineley reveals the challenge to be dodgeball, Ariel's sister Kia makes a sarcastic comment, to which Ariel cluelessly believes. Chance comments on her stupidity and Kia argues with him. Ariel and Cassy holds her back from hitting him afterwards. Later, Cassy asks Ariel why her sister chose to be team leader. Kia picks her for the first part of the challenge, which confuses Glenda. In a confessional, Ariel is brushing her hair, memorizing a pattern voiced by Marsha Brady of The Brady Bunch (however, she gets it confused and says Martha Bradley of the Bradley Bunch), but then forgets what number she was on. During the challenge, Ariel gets hit by Cole and complains about her hair getting messed up. Atlas compliments her hair being perfect. Ariel gets hit again later and Atlas continues providing endearing compliments. However, her team wins the challenge and the two twins express their full excitement for getting to stay in the spa hotel. Ultra Violet Ariel and the rest of her team sat down for a delicious breakfast early in the morning. Ariel and Kia teased Cassy for her actions the previous night, to which Cassy denied. During the jousting challenge, Ariel stepped up against Derek, and started blindly swinging it around. Surprisingly, she managed to knock him off of the dock and win for the Killer Gophers. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x18: Ariel in Dreamland * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Trivia *Ariel was revealed alongside Kia. *She plays bass clarinet for her school's marching band. She is also the low brass section leader. *Ariel considers everyone on the show her friend, even if she hasn't interacted with them a lot, or if they don't like her. However, as the show progresses, she starts to become angry with certain people, ruining any chance of a potential friendship. *Ariel's favorite song is "Atomic" by Blondie, and on her laptop at home is a one hour remix of the song, that was remixed by Trevin. *Despite having multiple differences, Ariel and Kia share the same favorite band, with the band being Blondie. *Ariel is the first contestant to use the confessional. *Ariel was incorrectly billed as one of two main protagonists of Camp Cash: Island. *As revealed in I Wanna be Famous, Ariel once tried rushing the stage at a Blondie concert, and was escorted out. She still has the scar. *Also revealed in I Wanna be Famous, Ariel suffers from stage fright. *Despite being related, Atlas is attracted to Ariel, and she had formerly showed an attraction to him. This is due to the fact that they are unaware that they are related. Gallery File:Ariel.PNG|Ariel's original design. File:ariel_pajamas.png|Ariel in her pajamas. File:Ariel and Kia.PNG|Ariel and Kiara's reveal picture. File:Twin_Promo.png|Ariel and Kia get a promotional picture together. File:Ariel_as_wednesday_addams.png|Ariel posing as Wednesday Addams. See Also * Everyone and Ariel * Ariel and Atlas * Ariel and Blaineley * Ariel and Glenda * Ariel and Kia * Ariel and Zyeb Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Killer Gophers Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Contestant